Arc metal spraying is used in industry to produce coatings on substrates by generating an arc between feedstock electrodes. The molten feedstock is divided into small particles of molten material by an atomising gas jet. These molten particles are propelled by the gas jet onto the substrate to be coated. The fineness of the particles is determined, inter alia, by the velocity of the atomising gas jet.